The death of humanity
by Orlandoluver
Summary: What happened to Legolas's mother(and no she didn't go to the greyhavens)R&R plz..no flames, (they hurt)


The footsteps of the army's warhorses were slow and seemed full of fear, the elf prince looked off into the dark of the forest of his own home.  
"Do not think of the obstacle ahead." His crystal blue eyes looked at his mother who smiled back at her son. "On this day we will not fall, nothing will tear us apart." She smiled confidently, and he smiled back.  
  
"The day may come when Mirkwood falls to the shadow!" Ithillin called out to the army. Legolas breath was uneasy and shaky, while his horse threw its head nervously. "But that is not this day!" She turned back to the battlefield. Across the field Belthasaur grinned wickedly.  
Or so you think. This will be the day that Mirkwood bows to me. He thought proudly. Ithillin raised her sword.  
"Gurth gothrim le l'Quessir!" She screamed and behind her the army roared as the horses burst onto the battlefield.  
  
The elven king stared out in to the bleak darkness of the forest of his kingdom. Both his son and his wife had gone into battle to defend the forest from the shadow that had fallen over it. But what was the point of the freedom if it meant losing the ones you loved. It didn't matter how many times Ithillin said that it would be alright, there was always so much doubt lingering in the air. Thranduil put his hand in the glass of the balcony door.  
  
Orcs and elves fell and horses lay dead on the battlefield. Legolas sweated swinging his sword left and right. Belthasaur calmly and easily walked towards the prince, slowly he pull his whip from his cloak and fingered the two hooks. Legolas turned just as Belthasaur snapped his whip at him. It wrapped around Legolas's arm and the hooks lodged into his shoulder. Legolas held his arm still, Belthasaur smiled wickedly, then ripped the hooks straight off the elf's arm. Legolas screamed and clutched his arm in vain to stop the bleeding.  
"Still won't fall? I guess you're more stubborn than I thought." He scoffed and an evil glint shone in his eye, he raised his hand to Legolas. Legolas's eyes widened as a twirling red mist formed infront of the sorceror's hand, who smiled wickedly again, then blasted the prince with a hot blast of flame, which sent Legolas flying back.  
"Legolas!" Ithillin screamed. She had heard Legolas scream in pain, so she had been frantically trying to find him, she found him face to face with Belthasaur, wounded and bleeding. She watched the evil sorceror nearly kill her son. She ran to Legolas and carefully lifted him up and held him close to her. Then shot a hard glare at Belthasaur. "You Bastard!" She cried.  
"What? You didn't think you'd get out of here without losing anything, did you?" He retorted.  
"Gil-galad!" She called out. The father of the king, Gil-galad rushed over. "Sana ho n'alaquel a' i'fallaner.(Take him back to the healer) " She only spoke in elvish so that Belthasaur wouldn't understand. Gil-galad nodded and gently picked up the wounded prince.  
  
Legolas's body was in agony, and his head ached, he tried to sit up, but blazing pain shot down his arm and head began swimming, so he dropped his head back onto the pillow. A hand gently placed itself on his head.  
"Please don't move, Prince. You are not well enough." The nursemaid, Luthíen, comforted. She smiled at him, then turned and started towards the door.  
"Wait." He stammered. Luthíen turned back to him. "How long have I been out?" Luthíen thought for a moment.  
"A few days."  
"Has the battle ended?" She looked down, but didn't answer him and left. Gil-galad came in, it seemed like a huge weight had dropped onto him. "Adara(grandfather). Has the battle ended?" Gil-galad sighed.  
"No."  
"Then why are you here and not Nana(mother)?" Legolas looked into his grandfather's eyes. "Where is Nana(mother)?!" He tried to get up again, but Gil-galad put a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him down. "Where is she? I want to see her!"  
"You can't." Gil-galad's voice grew very sad. "She's dead. Belthasaur killed her not long after we went to bring you back." Legolas's eyes grew wide and tears brimmed the edges.  
"No.she can't be. She promised nothing would ever tear us apart!" The prince cried as the tears began streaming down his face. Gil-galad put a hand on his grandson's cheek while tears bordered his own eyes.  
"Your mother was strong, she loved you with all her heart." Gil-galad tried in vain to comfort the young prince. Legolas turned away from Gil- galad and buried his face in the pillows and wept. Gil-galad stepped back, and turned to leave the prince to grieve. Mirkwood elves were the only elves that, unlike others, couldn't die of a broken heart. When Gil-galad left, Legolas looked over to the sword that hung sheathed on the chair.  
The battle is not over.I will not let this injustice go unpunished! He thought enraged. He forced himself out of bed and grabbed his hunting tunic and quickly put it on, then grabbed his sword. He threw open the balcony doors and whistled for Mori Anar(Dark Sun), his horse. He jumped from the balcony and hoisted himself into the saddle without using his one arm, then galloped off towards the battle. 


End file.
